


Sakura and the Faulty Phone

by Saychi_lady



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Yue, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Top Touya, Touya and Yue being cute, Voyeurism, and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saychi_lady/pseuds/Saychi_lady
Summary: Sakura can only see Yukito's face during a video chat. Due to a phone mishap, she is horrified to discover her brother is there too, doing acts she'd rather not be aware of.  But how horrified is she, really? Crack fic. Voyeurism.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sakura and the Faulty Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I find the new Clear Card episodes to be a bit tedious and disjointed. None the less, I love this revisit to my childhood passion, and seeing these favorite characters in a new, softer art style. BUT! I was thinking some thoughts, as I watched that episode which begins with a video chat between Sakura, Kero, and Yuki. We only see Yuki’s face – why is that? (In other episodes, we often get a look at the surroundings of the speaker on the other side of the phone.) Touya is totally giving him head beneath the table. Totally. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting a fic, pretty much ever, so Happy First-Fic-Posting Day to me! I hope you enjoy. :)

**Sakura and the Faulty Phone**

“Well, I will talk to you later, Sakura-chan!”

“Yes, sounds good! See you later!”

Yukito smiles happily, nodding his head, a slight flush to his face. Sakura wondered absently if he was feeling alright. She went to hang up the phone, but accidently hit the ‘mute and hide video’ button, fumbling a bit before the phone slipped from her hands to below her desk. 

She bent down to search for it. “Hoeee….” The worrying and lack of sleep was making her clumsier than normal. She paused, brows furrowed, when she heard a breathy, “To-ya...” from Yuki’s side of the phone. Had he forgotten to hang up? Was her brother with him?

She heard a slurping noise. “Don’t hold back now, Yuu.” Said her brother. His voice was low and rough, as if he had a sore throat.

“Un.” Yuki replied, before letting out a low, shaky moan.

Sakura froze, a bit like a rabbit, as her eyes widened. A horrible thought occurred to her. Her brother and Yukito… were they… having sex?!

Yuki’s continued breathy moans and her brother’s pleased grumbles seemed to confirm that.

Sakura squeaked, turning bright red, her hands shaking now as she frantically searched for her phone. Why hadn’t Yuki turned his off??

“How do you want it today?”

“Mou… let’s surprise Yue, hmm? We haven’t done that in a while.” Yuki sounded cheerful, almost.

Sakura’s shaky fingers successfully grabbed hold of her cell. “Hooeeeeeee!!!!” She squealed. Yue was involved with her brother, too?!

Touya chukled. “You have a bit of a dark side, hmm, Yuki?”

There was the sound of a zipper, the shuffling sounds of clothes being removed. “Oh, don’t wait, To-ya! I’m prepared enough!”

“N0…no…nonononono..” Sakura heard herself making a weird, suppressed noise. High pitched. She was trying to suppress her sudden urge to scream. She frantically looked over her cracked screen. Why wasn’t the end button working? She could see Yuki’s ceiling – he must have put the phone face up on his table. She heard them both grunt, Yukito’s voice higher, before a rhythmic banging started. Like someone’s back against a wall…

“No! No! No!” Sakura’s teeth were gritted now, her hands still shaking. She was still young!! Innocent! She suspected her brother and Yuki were involved, but she didn’t need to know this part of their relationship. She froze again, and the sound and visuals on the screen changed.

A sound like a bang, a few white feathers floating across the screen, and Yue’s voice, sharp and surprised, but not angry. “Wha - ! To-y-!! Nnngn!” He was loud, gasping, moaning more than Yuki had been.

Sakura wasn’t breathing. So many things to be upset about. Not least that her brother and Yuki were involved, but that he was involved with Yue too. And having sex with him? And probably also knew about Sakura and her magic? Her brain and body, both, seemed to have frozen.

There was another sound like a bang, air being displaced. And Sakura’s face felt now like it was going to melt off her head.

Yue was using magic, apparently, to have sex with Touya. They floated there, above the phone. On the screen, she could very clearly see Yue’s wings. His slim, pale legs wrapped around Touya’s waist. And her brother… he was tan all over apparently. Braced against a wing, he was thrusting repeatedly into Yue, his tan erection and butt stark against Yue’s pale body. 

Sakura shrieked, loudly, slamming her eyes shut. Never mind turning her phone off! She slammed it down, under her pillow, and fled her room. The image of her brother entering Yue’s … She wasn’t aware Yue had normal human anatomy! He didn’t eat! She didn’t need to know what he sounded like while having sex!!

Sakura could feel herself tearing up a bit. Maybe hyperventilating. She felt quite distressed.

Normally, now, she would call Tomoyo, who was excellent at giving advice and calming her down. But her phone was otherwise indisposed, and Sakura, staring blankly at the family phone, could not recall her number.

So she searched for Keroberos. She could feel his magic in the kitchen, and indeed, he was in the refrigerator, munching on a cake. That explained why he hadn’t come to investigate her screaming. He froze when he saw her, whatever quip he was about to say dying on his tongue. 

He darted to her, hovering in front of her face. “Sakura! Are you ok? You look… what happened?!” His voice was firm, commanding, and Sakura felt more tears well up. She was angry, now, as a new thought occurred to her. 

“Where did you get that cake, Kero?” 

It hadn’t been there this morning. And it looked suspiciously like a chocolate cake her brother was good at making. Sakura wasn’t the smartest, but she was good at solving puzzles. She absently dashed away her tears, as Kero looked briefly panicked. 

“Oh, you know, I just… it just…”

Sakura saved him the struggle. “Don’t lie to me!” She said. She felt detached from herself. She sounded like a petulant child. Did she always sound like that when she was angry? “Did my brother give that to you!?”

Kero looked wide eyed, rapidly backing off, letting himself float down lower, so he was looking up at her. “I… I…”

“Did you know he and Yue are… are! … ARE!.... having sex!” Funny how she both referred to their relationship as well as their current activity.

Kero shrunk even lower, his plushy-eyes widening. “How did.. how do you know that?” He asked hesitantly.

Sakura abruptly came back to herself, her detached feeling fleeing. She felt a few more tears escape before she covered her face. “Because, because I saw them!” she half wailed. She wasn’t sure if Kero could understand her. “I saw… my phone broke… they were having sex and I saw it!!”

“Oh.” Kero sounded small. She felt his hesitant paw pat her hands. “It’s Ok, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura shuddered, letting herself stumble to the couch and collapse. She stared absently at the ceiling. “It’d be better if I just saw them kissing.” She muttered. “But they… Yue was flying them above the phone… and my brother… ugh!” she shuddered. Her shock was wearing off, maybe. Mostly, she just felt tired now.

Now Kero froze. “Oh.” He said again.

Sakura sighed, looking at him. “Does he know about you, too?” Obviously, he gave him a cake!

Kero nodded.

“And the cake is for…?”

Kero rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “So I don’t tell you that he knows…”

“Does he know about me, too?”

Kero nodded again.

“And about the Sakura Cards?”

Nod.

“The Clear Cards?”

Another nod.

Sakura stared vacantly at the ceiling. Hmm – an old dust spot was there, in the corner. “How long has he known?”

“Eh… probably… I mean, since at least that time Yue almost faded…”

Sakura winced. “And how long has he been involved with Yue?” her voice was small.

Kero shrugged. “I think since before you finished turning all the Clow cards into Sakura cards.”

“Over a year, huh… and how long has he been bribing you?”

“Ah… for almost that long…”

Sakura nodded to herself. As far as bribes went, it was a good one, for Kero. 

“Will you go hang up my phone, and bring it here, please? I need to talk to Tomoyo.”

Kero nodded, eager to help her.

Sakura grimaced in satisfaction, when she heard his bellow of disgust and surprise. At least she wasn’t the only one left traumatized. She’d been privately hoping her brother and Yue weren’t done yet. Her brother had good stamina, apparently. Ugh. 

\--

Tomoyo wasted no time in coming over, and Sakura felt better as soon as Tomoyo gathered her in a tight hug. Sakura felt even better, as she related her experience, and Tomoyo sighed and snorted and gasped at all the right moments. She was the best sort of friend. 

“Oh, Sakura-chan! What a terrible way to find out about… everything!”

Sakura sighed, fake sobbing to herself. “I know.” Wait, was she fake laughing?

Tomoyo rounded on Kero. “And Keroberos! How could you keep this from Sakura?! Over cake!”

Kero gave a weak smile. “…it’s really good cake?” 

Tomoyo grimaced, but she couldn’t refute that. “Well, it’s probably been enough time now. I think you should call Yukito-san. Everyone needs to talk.” She gave a firm nod.

Sakura nodded resignedly. “Will you –” her phone rang, her brothers’ caller ID appearing.

Oh, her brother! She answered, only having to press the button twice before it worked. “Big brother - !!!”

Her brother’s bored voice came over the phone, sounding only slightly strained. “I know, I know, we’re headed over now. See you in 10.” He hung up.

Sakura shrieked again. “Ahhh! My brother!! He makes me so mad!!” 

It was an impatient wait, before they heard the front door opening and her brother’s tired voice. “I’m home.”

Sakura was struck dumb, her angry words dying on her tongue, when he rounded the corner. She had been expecting Yukito, but it was Yue who was next to him. He seemed as calm and cool as ever, face relaxed and inscrutable. He was good at that. But he was also standing shoulder against shoulder with Touya, floating slightly so they were the same height. And he was wearing normal clothes. Yuki’s clothes. Was he borrowing Yukito’s body? Could he do that? But no, that was definitely Yue’s face and hair, and bare feet (he loathed shoes) before her.

Sakura sat back down, her anger deserting her. “Hoee..” 

She was further surprised, when Touya ushered Yue forward with a hand in the middle of his back. Yue allowed people to touch him? In public?

Everyone sat around uncomfortable for a beat.

Touya grimaced. “Yuki says he’s sorry. He’s a bit embarrassed now, feels like it’s his fault.” Touya shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll feel ready to apologize in person in a few days.”

Sakura nodded. “You know big brother, I know about you and Yukito.”

Touya nodded. 

Sakura sighed. She was thankful for Tomoyo, pressed close against her side, and wondered if Yue felt the same, sitting next to her brother. They were pressed together, too. She looked at him, her brother and Kero. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” She asked. She willed herself not to cry. “Do you not… trust me?” She felt very small. Very young. She supposed, she was still very young. 

Touya made an aborted motion. “Of course we trust you, very much Sakura!” He glanced at the two guardians. “We decided to give the relationship between Yue and I just a bit of time before telling you, but then I got more part time jobs, school started, and the whole business with the clear cards. I hate making excuses, and I’m sorry, but it never seemed like an appropriate time.” 

Sakura felt her heart stutter, her brother mentioning her magic so casually. “So why do you bribe Kero with cake?” she asked bluntly.

“Ah, well, he’s been wanting to tell you for a while, but it was my decision to wait, and I wanted to tell you myself.” 

Sakura puffed her cheeks out, angry at him for trying to protect her. But he always did that. She felt her anger at Kero fading, but then, that left Yue. “And you, Yue?”

Her relationship with her guardians was good, Sakura thought. They were her friends, and often guided her and advised her, as well as protected her. She respected them. Her relationship with Kero felt simple – he was like a puppy, loyal, happy, hungry. 

Her relationship with Yue was a bit more complicated. He was hopelessly attractive, and though Sakura was no longer in love with Yukito, it still affected how she viewed Yue. She understood that he was older than her, and not human, and… why would this beautiful, older being choose her as a friend?

Yue sat up straighter. His features were stiff. He seemed unsure of how to deal with her anger. “Mistress, I didn’t think…”

“Mistress!” Sakura felt herself tearing up again. What was wrong with her?? “Yue, I thought we were friends!”

“Sakura.” She felt his hand, light on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Yue was always very direct.

Sakura nodded her understanding, dashing away the few tears that escaped. 

“Do you forgive me?” he asked.

She gave a watery smile. “Of course, I do. But, Yue, please don’t keep me out of your life like this. We are friends! I want you to trust me.”

Yue nodded slowly, looking at her seriously, and Sakura felt more grown up, captivated by his eyes, his pupils narrow slits. 

Tomoyo shifted slightly beside her. “Also, please refrain from sexual acts while on the phone with Sakura-chan. It’s not polite.”

This was surely the first time Sakura had seen her brother blush. “Ah, yeah, we’ll … refrain. There won’t be a repeat of this incident.”

Sakura shuddered, covering her eyes. “Let’s, just, not talk about it.” 

No one was morbidly curious enough to bring up that topic again, and Sakura was perfectly content to pretend it had never happened. She glanced at Yue again. It was very weird, to see him in normal clothes. She gestured at him, trying to lighten the mood. “How long have you been wearing normal clothes?”

He blushed a bit. Sakura was shocked – this was surely the first time she had seen Yue blush, too! “It is a recent development. To-ya bought them for me. He insisted.” 

Sakura glanced at her brother. He was sitting placidly, concerned and smug at the same time. 

\--

The afternoon passed peacefully. It was the most fun Sakura had ever had with her guardians together. Her big brother was like a soothing balm, engaging everyone in mild conversation, and encouraging Yue to be social. That afternoon was the most expressive she had ever seen Yue. It was also the most she had ever seen Yue touch anyone. At any point, unless engaged in an activity, he seemed to be in constant contact with Touya. 

That was all well and good. 

Yue ended up staying the night.

That was all well and good, too.

None of that explained why Sakura felt compelled to sneak to her brothers room that night, using her new cards to float, concealed, outside her brother’s bedroom window. She was also unsure why she felt so secretly pleased to see that they were having sex again. 

Yue appeared to have placed some sort of sound seal over the door, but that didn’t affect the window Sakura was at.

They were both naked, and they both had beautiful bodies. Young and lithe, and in the case of her brother, lean and muscled. Yue kept his wings hidden, and was splayed belly down on the bed, his butt in the air, his face mashed into Touya’s pillow, his hair spilling onto the ground.

Touya knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks, and seeming to really enjoy … licking and sucking on that part of him. On his little pink hole. Like it was dessert.

Sakura felt her breath stutter, and her underwear felt wet, as she watched them. Touya backed off, to retrieve something, and Sakura had to stop her gasp when she had a full view of Yue. His butt was small and perfect. His hole shiny and dripping spit, and … pulsing, his legs shuddering. Touya came back, with a small bottle, and a large, long cucumber. The vegetable was tapered at one end, though it got as wide as Touya’s forearm at the other. 

Touya wasted no time in slicking it up, and sticking it in Yue. He leaned over to whisper something to his lover. Yue just lay there, shuddering, as Touya thrust the vegetable in and out, going a little further each time. 

Eventually, it disappeared inside him.

Her brother chuckled. “You must be hungry, hmm?”

Sakura again barely suppressed a gasp as Touya spread more lubricant over his hand and arm.

“Let me help you, with that.” And Touya carefully and slowly entered Yue, his fingers gathered together, until he was pressing forward, his whole arm disappearing so easily into Yue.

Sakura had both hands pressed over her mouth.

It seemed terribly uncomfortable, what they were doing, but Yue seemed to enjoy it, moaning into Touya’s pillow, and writhing, rocking slightly side to side.

“Shh. That’s it, my moon. That’s it. Just take it in. Enjoy it. It’s ok to enjoy it. It’s ok.” Touya was muttering soothing nonsense. Sakura felt very wet, indeed. 

Touya reached around with his other hand and brought Yue to climax, thrusting his arm even deeper, deeper than Sakura thought possible, up to his elbow. Yue just about screamed, when he came, and Touya slowly and carefully seemed to be pressing his arm in different directions. And always with the soothing chatter.

Touya emerged with the cucumber. Wiped his arm off with a damp towel. 

Yue lay, exposed, his hole gaping, red now. It was very slick. Lube running down the back of his thighs.

“Mmm.” Touya muttered. “I love you like this.”

“Please, To-ya, please, it’s not done…!”

“Yeah, Yuu, yeah, hold on.”

It seemed obscene to Sakura, that they would be using nicknames at a time like this. 

Touya carefully took position behind him. Seemed to line himself up, the head of his penis just past the rim of Yue’s anus. What did he need to be so careful about, Sakura wondered. Yue was gaping open right in front of him!

Well, whatever it was, Touya suddenly thrust forward, and Yue screamed again, this time scrambling to get away from Touya, sobbing and shuddering. Touya masterfully managed to flip him over, still buried in him, and Yue’s wings appeared, covering them both from Sakura’s view.

They finished like that, both their voices muffled.

And when Yue’s wings eventually disappeared, they lay entwined, Touya resting half-draped on Yue’s chest, and Yue’s fingers tangled in his hair. 

Sakura was terribly impressed.

And surprised with herself. She sent Record to capture the final form of the entwined lovers. Why not? Yue couldn’t sense it’s magic.

And she wanted to remember this part.

She wondered, as she made her way back to her bedroom, if Touya did the same sorts of things with Yukito. She doubted it, somehow.

Hopefully she’d get a chance to see them together, too.


End file.
